1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saw equipment, more particularly to a saw equipment which has two adjusting members for adjusting conveniently the angle of a saw blade of the saw equipment relative to a horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement of a conventional saw equipment 10, as shown in FIG. 1, which includes a working table unit 11, an adjusting unit 12 mounted pivotally on the working table unit 11, two connecting rod devices 14 disposed on two end portions of the adjusting unit 12, and a hacksaw 13 connected to the connecting rod devices 14.
The working table unit 11 has a middle plate 111, two scale plates 112 mounted respectively and securely on two opposite sides of the middle plate 111, and two support brackets 113 respectively secured to the bottom sides of the bottom ends of the scale plates 112. The adjusting unit 12, as shown in FIG. 2, includes a rotary arm 121, two retaining members 122 respectively secured to two ends of the rotary arm 121, and two generally U-shaped rotary saw supports 123 retained respectively and rotatably within the retaining members 122. The rotary arm 121 has a middle section mounted pivotally on the bottom side of the middle plate 111. A lock element 124 extends from a side wall of the middle section of the rotary arm 121 so as to lock the rotary arm 121 on the working table unit 11. An actuator plate 125 is mounted on the bottom side of the rotary arm 121 so as to facilitate the rotation of the rotary arm 121 when the rotary arm 121 is unlocked from the working table unit 11. Each of the retaining members 122 has several positioning holes 1221 formed therein and a curved surface 1222 formed in the outside wall of the retaining member 122 so as to mount the rotary saw support 123 thereon. Each of the rotary saw supports 123 has a hole 128 selectively aligned with one of the positioning holes 1221 of the corresponding one of the retaining members 122. A spring-loaded pin 126 extends through the hole 128 of the rotary saw support 123 to engage one of the positioning holes 1221 of the corresponding one of the retaining members 122 so as to position the rotary saw support 123 on the retaining member 122. Two bolts 127 engage two holes respectively, which holes are formed in the retaining member 122 on two sides of the curved surface 1222, in order to retain the rotary saw support 123 within the retaining member 122. Each of the rotary saw supports 123 further has a blind hole 1231 formed at an upper portion for positioning a respective one of the connecting rod devices 14 therein such that the connecting rod devices 14 extend upwardly from the rotary saw supports 123.
When it is desired to adjust the angle of the saw blade of the hacksaw 13 relative to the top surface of the middle plate 111, the bolts 127 must be removed from a respective one of the retaining members 122. At this time, the spring-loaded pins 126 are respectively pulled out of the positioning holes 1221 in the retaining members 122. In this way, the rotary saw supports 123 are capable of being rotated relative to the retaining member 122 to a selected angle, thereby locating the saw blade of the hacksaw 13 in an inclined position, as shown in FIG. 3. Then, the spring-loaded pins 126 are released to engage another positioning hole 1221 of a respective one of the retaining members 122 so as to position the rotary saw support 123 at a predetermined location on the retaining member 122.
The above-mentioned adjusting process suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) Because the rotary saw supports 123 must be rotated simultaneously, it is difficult for the user to pull the spring-loaded pin 126 and to rotate the corresponding rotary saw support 123 with only one hand.
(2) When the hacksaw 13 is operated to saw wood, sawdust easily deposits on the curved surfaces 1222 of the retaining members 122, thus causing some difficulty in the rotation of the rotary saw supports 123.
Other related devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,063,113, 1,075,730, 1,096,072, 1,235,970, 1,259,380, 1,447,417, 1,653,386, and 1,910,383.